


In the Night

by emyy_jo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, First Time, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy_jo/pseuds/emyy_jo
Summary: Y/N has had a rough past. She thought she was all alone, that no one else would love and be there for her again. That is until the worst night of her life, the best thing happened. Her world had turned upside down.





	In the Night

..........


End file.
